Broken Glass
by SekaiichiIdiots
Summary: All Yuu wanted was to give Hatori a piece of his mind. But when Yuu walks into Marukawa at the end of the cycle, he ends up meeting a man named Mino. Who is WAY more than a little creepy. Rated T but may change depending on where I want to take it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Shouta here! Ritsu isn't here this time, but he helped me edit this and made sure they were as in character as they could be (him being the king of "Yuuism", as he likes to call it) and it was the both of us that came up with the idea in the first place ;) Here we were, off the 546873614238576310843654318 coffees we had again, and ranting about how Yuu ain't got no one. So, we decided to give him Mino since he works at Emerald and there for has to be gay. **

**Well, anyway here you go~**

Yuu tried to stay calm. He knew that causing a scene and shouting to the world that he was gay wasn't the best idea; even if he didn't mind the attention. But it was hard to stay calm when a certain Yoshiyuki Hatori kept stealing his first love right from under his nose.

Yuu closed his eyes and tried to focus his thoughts on what he was going to say as he stood in front of the Emerald workspace. _Calm yourself. You're just going to threat Hatori a little, maybe punch him, and leave. Don't shout your feelings to the rooftops…_

The only reason Yuu had found Emerald easy enough was all thanks to Chiaki. Yuu had just mentioned in passing that he'd always wanted to see the office where Chiaki got published and Chiaki had started spouting out all the information he knew. Without even realizing that Yuu might have other motives like, say, beat up his boyfriend. Yuu felt bad for thinking it, but it was a good thing Chiaki was so dense sometimes.

Yuu decided he was done standing in the middle of the doorway. He took a deep breath and walked into the Emerald division of Marukawa Shoten. He opened his mouth to ask about Hatori, but nothing came out as his eyes widened in shock at the scene before him.

The pink and frilly interior Yuu had suspected to walk into was far from what he was seeing now. Papers were scattered everywhere, malfunctioning laptops were smoking as the burned under piles of paper, people were collapsed or scribbling frantically on papers…

To put it simply, the office was dying. Yuu knew how bad it got near a deadline, being an assistant, but this was ridiculous. Chiaki hadn't told him about this.

Yuu gulped and picked his way through paper, broken laptops, and dead bodies. The only ones he could see that were still doing something (he tried to ignore their bloodshot eyes) were a shouting man with short black hair and glasses, and a man with brown hair who was still working though his eyes appeared to be closed. Hatori was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly a ruler whizzed by Yuu's face and he flinched back instinctively. The ruler hit its mark on a collapsed brown haired man who jumped up and started working again. Yuu looked back to find the shouting man had been the cause of the projectile.

The man's bloodshot eyes met Yuu's and then snapped back to his work. It seemed that the man really didn't care if Yuu was there or not, so Yuu started picking his way around the table again.

When he finally made it to the opposite side of the huge desk, he almost stepped on a body that lay face down on the floor. He nudged the man lightly with the toe of his boot; rolling him until he was lying face up. Yuu's eyebrow twitched as he recognized the man to be Hatori. He really didn't feel any sympathy for the man, but Yuu figured it would be useless to yell at a dead body.

Yuu sighed, since the whole point of coming here had been to yell at Hatori, and picked his way to the door. He almost made it when the man with his eyes closed stood up and crashed right into Yuu. The man's stack of paper went flying and the two fell to the floor; Yuu trapped on his stomach underneath this stranger.

"Sorry…" the man muttered before drowsiness caught up to him and his breath on Yuu's neck slowed. Well, that was just great. Yuu was trapped under a collapsed man inside a warzone.

"Damn, I should've never come here in the first place!" Yuu thought angrily. Yuu heaved upwards, but collapsed men didn't budge easily. The man's arms relaxed, pinning Yuu's arms down and he growled.

"Mino! Mino! Dammit Mino, get up and back to work!" The man with glasses was now shouting at the stranger on top of Yuu. Well, at least Yuu knew the man's name now.

Mino was responsive, except for his head falling into the crook of Yuu's neck. Shivers ran up Yuu's spine and he wondered what exactly he'd done to deserve being stuck here like this. Suddenly, a ruler hit him in the head and Yuu's anger blew up at the man with glasses.

"You friggin' _missed, _dipshit!"

The man just glared at him with bloodshot eyes and proceeded to ignore him. He was making no move to assist Yuu from getting out from under Mino. Yuu sighed and hit his head on the floor repeatedly.

He might as well get comfortable since it didn't look like he'd be leaving anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Yuu awoke to someone shaking his shoulder. He groaned and rolled over; curling into a ball in hopes whoever it was would leave him alone.<p>

"Chiaki, go away," Yuu growled when the shaking continued. Someone chuckled, that was obviously not Chiaki, and Yuu's eyes flew open.

He was lying on the floor on top of a pile of papers. The person who had woke him was of course Mino and not Chiaki. Yuu blinked in confusion, not remembering where he'd met the man. When his memory returned, Yuu grimaced.

"Finally awake, grumpy pants?" Mino smiled down at Yuu in a way that kind of freaked him out. Mino held out his hand to help Yuu stand, and Yuu took it uncertainly.

"I wanted to apologize for collapsing on you last night," Mino commented as he walked over and cleared his desk. Yuu had no choice but to follow him; since he was talking to him and Yuu's manners weren't _that _bad. "Last night was rather… _hectic_."

"I'd say," Yuu snorted, slowly scooting away from Mino, figuring he was done. Hatori's desk was right next to Mino's, and Yuu could see the man standing and straightening himself out. He'd finally get his chance to yell at Hatori. But, again, before he could open his mouth, Mino grabbed his arm with an iron grip.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to treat you to breakfast in apology for yesterday," Mino said, grinning a way that made Yuu feel like he'd end up dead in a hole somewhere if he refused. But Yuu really didn't care, since he had nothing to lose, and Mino was still a complete stranger; even if they'd slept on the floor together.

"Sorry, I kind of have a job today..." Yuu tried to refuse but Mino, with his iron grip still attached to Yuu's arm, led Yuu out of the office without listening to the man's refusal.

Yuu tried to complain and pull his arm away; but with Mino, that kind of thing was impossible.

… **First chapter complete. I like where this is going. I have no idea if anyone will read this since it's not an official pairing. Oh well. I need more coffee. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shouta's back, finally, with the second chapter! Sorry it took me so long guys; I had writer's block about three times ;A; Ritsu and Masamune (not on Fanfiction but one of my good buds) helped me through it though (I'm still killing you guys for laughing though. That's right; you know what I'm talking about)! I'd also like to thank everyone for the awesome reviews! It really helped a lot and I'm glad that a lot of people like the idea even though the pairing isn't canon… yet! And to suicunetobigaara; thanks, I finally got my coffee ;) **

**Enjoy!**

Of all the places Yuu had thought Mino would take him, this was not one of them. He stood in front of the bright blue building, his eye twitching.

"IHOP?"

"Is it not to your liking?" Mino asked, grinning as he dragged Yuu into the restaurant. Yuu bit his lip to prevent himself from snapping at everyone who was giving them weird looks.

"Anywhere, anywhere but here would've been fine!" Yuu snapped as he was pushed into the booth across from Mino. Mino smiled, but said nothing as the waiter came and gave them their menus.

Yuu scowled into his menu, nothing on it sounding appetizing. He wasn't sure why he was snappier than usual. Maybe because he'd slept on the floor all night, his back was sore from Mino sleeping on him, and he was pretty sure someone had stepped on his fingers while he was asleep.

"So, why did you come to Emerald yesterday?" Mino asked, snapping Yuu out of his semi-mind rant. Yuu's eyes narrowed at the question and he pretended to look at the menu so he wouldn't have to answer. No way was he telling a complete stranger about his love life. Suddenly, Mino kicked Yuu's leg under the table and he cried out; dropping his menu and glaring at the man.

"What the hell was that for?" Yuu growled, reaching down to rub his sore shin. Mino shrugged like he hadn't done anything.

"You didn't answer my question so I thought you'd fallen asleep," Mino said simply, setting down his menu and propping his chin up on his elbows. Yuu gave him a death glare.

"It's none of your business," Yuu replied, grouchily deciding on simple pancakes. Suddenly, Mino's mood seemed to darken even though he was still smiling.

"Actually, it is my business." Mino finally stopped smiling and Yuu wondered if this was the man's way of glaring. Well, whatever it was, Yuu glared right back; not even noticing as the waiter came to take their orders. However, before he got to the table, he seemed to sense the dark mood around the table and retreated; leaving the two men to themselves. "I happen to work there, and all of the people who work with me are like my family. If you have a bone to pick, you have to pick thought me first."

The two glared at each other for awhile before the waiter finally got the courage to come back to their table.

"M-may I take your order?" The poor man stuttered, as both Yuu and Mino turned their glares on him. Finally Yuu processed what the man had said (after giving him a blank stare for about a minute) and sighed. He ordered his simple pancakes while Mino ordered biscuits and bacon. The man scribbled on his notepad quickly and high-tailed it to the kitchen. Yuu slumped back in his seat and closed his eyes, not wanting to talk or look at Mino anymore. Somehow, he wasn't surprised when Mino kicked him in the shin again.

"I don't believe we're done talking," he said, his creepy smile starting to come back. "You never told me why you came to Emerald."

Yuu sighed dramatically and wondered if this guy was ever going to just let this drop. He was thinking about keeping silent until Mino started kicking him repeatedly in the shin, his foot connecting in the same exact place every damn time. Yuu felt a vein pop above his eye.

"I went to give Hatori a piece of my mind, okay? Does that satisfy you?" Yuu yelled, not caring as fifty pairs of eyes turned to stare at him. His subconscious thought it heard a baby start crying.

Mino sat back, his mouth a straight line. He said absolutely nothing as the waiter brought them their food and ran back to the kitchen. Yuu scowled down at what was supposed to be just pancakes but ended up coming with bacon and eggs. He hesitantly picked up his fork and brought the pancakes to his mouth.

"… This is about that author of Hatori's isn't it? What's her name…?"

Yuu choked on his pancakes, coughing and spluttering, as he caught the reference to Chiaki's penname. He reached for his glass of water as Mino watched on in mild amusement.

"By your reaction," Mino laughed when Yuu finally stopped hacking, "I'm guessing I'm right."

Yuu glared at Mino (why did he have to be so goddamn sharp?) and said nothing as he started angrily shoving food into his mouth; not even tasting it. He doubted it would've tasted good anyway. He turned his glare down to his plate, not wanting to let the man have the satisfaction of pissing him off.

"You're really comfy to sleep on, you know that?" Mino said, like he was commenting on the weather. Yuu almost choked on his pancakes again as he slammed his fork down on the table. He gave Mino his best "what the hell, man?" look. Mino smiled.

"Now that I've gotten your attention again, do you love her?"

Yuu gave him a blank look. Weren't they talking about Chiaki…? He flushed as he realized that Mino probably didn't realize that Chiaki was a boy. But more importantly, how did he figure out it was love? How was this man so goddamn sharp?

"Well," Yuu reasoned in his mind, "he _is_ a shojo manga editor."

"Bulls eye!" Mino exclaimed happily, clapping like he'd just seen the greatest performance in his life. When Yuu looked up to glare at him, he noticed that Mino had somehow eaten all of his meal when Yuu wasn't looking. Damn, not only did the man have amazing guessing skills, but now he was magical.

"And I'm guessing that you and Hatori are in a love triangle with her!" Mino laughed, obviously enjoying himself. Yuu growled and left yen on the table, just enough to pay for his meal, as he left the restaurant.

He didn't want to be the leading participant in Mino's guessing game anymore.

**That's it for now~ Oh, Ritsu drew a picture for one of the scenes in this chapter. You guys should all check it out! I'll be posting it on Tumblr, my account being StormySparkleEgoist59 (if you know all of those references, I'll love you forever).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why am I so lazy uploading stuff? *orz in corner* Well, there's finally some action in this chapter so I hope that will make up for making you guys wait~**

Over the next few weeks, Yuu had almost forgotten about Mino. Almost. He'd done his best to forget since Mino annoyed the hell out of him and was damn creepy. But sometimes, when he'd just be sketching Chiaki or backgrounds, Mino's annoying grin would pop into his head; like a fly that he just couldn't get rid of no matter how hard he swatted.

Yuu sighed and scratched his head irritably. He needed to stop getting distracted by that stupid Mino! He brought his attention back to the background he was sketching. The deadline was today, but he wasn't sweating as much as the author was. She still had three pages left, but Yuu was completely caught up. Well, except for this page and one more out of the last remaining three pages.

When he was done with the background, he handed the page to another assistant and sat back to stretch. He yawned and closed his eyes briefly as he waited for the author to finish the page he was supposed to draw on. His eyes still closed, Yuu heard the door open and close. He assumed it was a fellow assistant taking a bathroom break so he paid it no mind.

"Ms. Inoue, is your manuscript ready?" Yuu's eyes flew open and he almost fell out of his chair. He knew this voice. He looked towards Inoue's desk warily, hoping that his ears were wrong.

Unfortunately, they weren't.

Inoue gave a little squeak of fright as she babbled some nonsense about being almost done, to none other than Mino. The man still had his creepy smile on, though it seemed slightly threatening. Based on Inoue's reaction, he must get pretty scary near deadlines.

Yuu shook his head to clear it. This was beside the point! Yuu had to make sure Mino never noticed him. He tried to pretend like he was working, but unfortunately Mino had spotted him. He turned his grin to Yuu.

"Ah, it's you!" His tone was completely different from the one he used with Inoue and she looked up in confusion, momentarily stopping her frantic drawing. She looked between Yuu and Mino, obviously wondering how the two knew each other. Yuu felt like dying.

"How do you know Yuu?" Inoue asked. Yuu smacked his head on the table at the unintentional pun; positive that he'd never told Mino his name. Mino turned to Inoue.

"Did I say you could stop drawing?" He commented, the threat clear behind his grin. Inoue yelped and went back to her drawing, Satisfied that she would draw without his supervision, Mino walked over to Yuu.

"So your name is Yuu? I don't think we had the pleasure to officially introduce ourselves before." Mino stuck out his hand. "My name is Kanade Mino."

"… I really don't want to be an acquaintance of yours, dude." Yuu didn't want to touch that hand. This was the man who had teased him, threatened him, pissed him off to no end, and now he wanted to become friends? Not likely! He tried to go back to pretending he was working, but Mino ignored his statement and grabbed Yuu's hand; starting to shake it violently. Yuu jumped in surprise and hoped his arm wouldn't come out of its socket.

"What's his name?" Mino asked Inoue, who was scribbling the last page; a relieved look on her face.

"Yuu Yanase," she said absentmindedly. Mino smiled triumphantly and stopped shaking Yuu's hand. Yuu rolled his shoulder irritably.

"Well, nice to meet you Yuu." At Yuu's look of wanting to punch him in the face, Mino grinned and added. "It was just a pun, Yanase."

"Like I haven't heard that pun enough," Yuu growled. How he hated his name sometimes. Mino laughed and sat down at the table.

"You know, I asked Hatori about you." Yuu had started sketching the last background, but he dropped his pencil at what Mino had said. He stared at him, flabbergasted. How did this man just say shell shockers like they were nothing? At Yuu's silence, Mino just continued talking.

"His expression was pretty funny when I asked him about a man who was after his author," Mino laughed, his closed eyes boring into Yuu's head. "He suddenly had to use the bathroom! Kisa and I were laughing about that for awhile."

Yuu didn't know who this Kisa person was and frankly, he really didn't care. Gosh, Mino was horrible. Yuu picked up his pencil and started drawing again, his eye twitching.

"Why are so intent on making fun of my life?" Yuu growled. Mino looked thoughtful for a moment before Inoue cried out.

"Mino! I finished!" She ran up and hugged Mino, throwing the manuscript into his arms. Mino laughed and his mood lightened considerably as he thumbed through the pages. Yuu saw this as his chance to escape.

"Good job, Inoue. I think I'll be going now," Yuu said curtly, gathering up his supplies as he rushed out of the room. He sighed in relief as the door closed behind him and he started to descend the stairs.

Suddenly someone grabbed him and Yuu grunted as he was thrown back against a wall. He flinched as a hand slapped against the wall next to his head. He looked up to see Mino smiling, Inoue's manuscript under his free arm.

"I was wondering that myself," Mino said as if their conversation had never been interrupted by Inoue. His hand moved from the wall to grip Yuu's chin tightly. Yuu slapped his hand away, more than a little creeped out by what was happening. He tried to leave, but Mino stepped in his way.

"So I asked Kisa about it," Mino continued, running his hand through Yuu's hair. Yuu flinched and grabbed Mino's arm to throw it off him. This was seriously freaking him out. Yuu kicked Mino's shin in an effort to escape. Mino, however, didn't seem to feel it. He threw Inoue's manuscript lightly to the floor as he used his hands to pin both of Yuu's arms to the wall. Yuu struggled but it was no use; Mino was amazingly strong.

"He said I must be feeling some kind of attraction to you. And he knows about this kind of thing quite well you know," Mino chuckled; face was inches from Yuu's. Yuu was starting to really hate this Kisa person. He moved his face in the other direction, hoping that someone would walk out here and save him.

"And I think he must be right." Suddenly Mino was kissing him and Yuu's eyes widened. He tried turning his head, but Mino kept chasing after him; snatching Yuu's lips in his again before Yuu could do anything. He tried to kick his shin but Mino had iron legs. He tried to struggle free but Mino had an iron grip. He swore inside his head.

Mino's lips parted and his tongue poked Yuu's lips roughly, demanding entrance. Yuu suddenly, finally, had a burst of strength. He threw Mino off him and ran down the stairs, not stopping until he got back home to his apartment. The whole time he was running, he felt Mino's closed eyes boring into him. Once he finally got there, Yuu shut the door tightly behind him and slumped against it.

His arms hurt from where Mino had pinned him to the wall and his lips were burning. Yuu couldn't stop the flushed feeling on his face and he couldn't tell if his heart was beating so fast because of running or…

No, it was definitely the running.

Yuu sighed and hit his head back on the door. He suddenly wondered if this was how Chiaki felt every time he tried to make a move on him. Yuu scowled. Now he doubted himself.

That damn Mino.

**According to Ritsu, Mino is now Iron Man xD I hope you loved that beautiful image we just put in your head. You're welcome. Picture sponsored by Marukawa Publishing. We'll kill you if you copyright it *smiles* **

**Naw, actually we don't mind if someone draws it xD It's beautiful and should be shown to the world~**


	4. BONUS CHAPTERdon't take this seriously

Yeah hey guys. Ritsu(/Kou) here :D I finally got the motivation to actually post this.

I wrote this during reading period in my homeroom when everyone was reading and I didn't feel like reading or doing homework. (I'm an amazing student gais trust me.)

**Don't take this seriously.**

PLEASE. If you value everything good then DON'T take this seriously. I'm a horrible writer compared to Shouta. XD I cleaned up the grammar and made it sound less stupid then the original.

And even then it's still stupid sounding. This has absolutely nothing to do with the actual plot line.

Enjoy the crack~

* * *

><p>When Yuu went home he was greeted by his adorable pet gerbil named Hamo.<p>

Hamo was the cutest thing in the world.

No one could resist him.

But tragedy struck and Hamo had eaten something bad.

Then he died.

Yuu was very sad and somehow found Mino. How he did it, don't ask me.

Mino then comforted Yuu.

Then there was this lame I mean cliché I mean romantic scene where they stared into each others eyes and fell in love.

Then they had sex.

Happy Ending.

The End.

* * *

><p>After the happy ending tragedy struck again. Mino had gotten in a traffic accident and had to go to the hospital.<p>

When Yuu found out he rushed to the hospital.

Mino was fine and only suffered minor accident.

Yuu stared at Mino teary eyed like an uke. Mino stared back in a cool sparkly way.

Then they had sex.

Then Mino was discharged.

Wait.

Switch that around.

On second thought.

Don't.

* * *

><p>Three months had passed.<p>

Yuu and Mino started dating and Mino moved into Yuu's house.

In those three months Mino had learned that Yuu had this strange obsession with bananas and that his birthday was coming really soon.

On the day of Yuu's birthday he come home to find that Mino had greeted him with a banana birthday cake.

Right when they were about to sex it up, someone knocked on the door.

"And who could that be?" Mino mumbled agitated that someone had just interrupted his sexy time with Yuu.

Cliffhanger...

* * *

><p>Okay I think this deserves an explaination.<p>

The first one was purely crack I made up on the moment (actually all of them were) when I took Shouta's notebook at school and wrote this just to make her mad. (She loves me so it's okay.) The one with Mino getting in a acccident was also the same reason I wrote the first one.

Then the next day I wanted to continue it some more and I did asking my other friend to name a random object. She said bananas. And that's how this was made.

I made a last one too but idk if anyone actually wants me to continue this trainwreak. XD It involves Ijuuin-sensei. And he was involved because I randomly said he was hot in a conversation.


	5. Chapter 4

**Woohoo, finally thought of a title for this story! XD And I wrote this chapter pretty quickly because as soon as I started writing, it just came to me. I love moments like that :3 Soooooo yeah! Enjoy~ **

**-Shouta**

There was something wrong with Yuu.

Chiaki had fallen asleep at his desk, his pencil still gripped tightly in his hand. The three female assistants were gushing over him, calling him cute as they attempted to drape a blanket over him. Yuu was, of course, sketching Chiaki. But that wasn't the weird part. That was normal, even.

The weird part was that Yuu's brain wasn't running miles at how cute Chiaki was. Heck, he could barely even concentrate on his sketching. He convinced himself that it must've been from lack of sleep. Yuu dropped his pencil as a sudden headache came on. It was weird why he wasn't sleeping, too.

If he wanted to, Yuu could pinpoint exactly where this "weirdness" had come from. But he didn't want to. He didn't ever want to think of that creepy, selfish, stalking bastard…

Mino. Kanade Mino. Mino, Mino, Mino…

Yuu slammed his head on the desk, causing all the assistants to turn towards him. This was the reason why he'd been acting weird. This was why he couldn't think of Chiaki as bad as he wanted to. This was why he couldn't sleep. It was all that stupid Mino's fault. His lips started tingling and he resisted the urge to press his fingers to them.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when one of the assistants placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Yanase?" She asked, the other assistants crowding around him. Yuu recognized the woman who asked him the question as the one who had a crush on him. He hadn't bothered to learn her name.

"No, I'm not," Yuu growled, causing the assistant to draw back slightly. Yuu scoffed. The human society was hopeless. When someone asked if you were alright, what they really wanted was reassurance that you were fine so they wouldn't have to do anything about it. No one was really prepared for a "no" to that question.

Yuu sighed and tried to ignore his throbbing head as the three assistants decided it was time to leave for the day. It was just Yuu and Chiaki, now, in the office.

Yuu didn't want to leave quite yet, so he passed the time by watching Chiaki sleep. He loved how Chiaki slept. He looked even more innocent than usual, with his lips parted slightly and his eyes REMing as he dreamed. Yuu loved Chiaki in all his moments in every way possible. He was positive that he loved him much more than Hatori; who took advantage of his boyfriend and then thought that making breakfast in the morning would cover for it. Like hell it would!

If Chiaki hadn't suddenly jumped awake, Yuu probably would've broken something. He hated Hatori, and how he took advantage of Chiaki, so much. If only Yuu could show Chiaki…

"Huh? You're still here, Yuu?" Chiaki asked, slurring his words. Yuu's anger vanished in a second. Chiaki really was too cute. Yuu walked over and stood next to Chiaki.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you got home alright," Yuu lied, not wanting to explain that if he went home he'd just start thinking about Mino again and not get any sleep. Besides, what he said wasn't completely untrue. Chiaki blushed lightly and started waving his arms in the air.

"You didn't have to do that, Yuu!" He protested, his face darkening. Yuu laughed good-naturedly. "I could've just called Tori and-!"

Chiaki instantly shut his mouth as he realized his mistake. Yuu's mood darkened and his eyes narrowed. All of his anger came flooding back.

"Why do you stay with him, Chiaki?" Yuu asked, his voice so quiet he could see Chiaki straining to hear him. Chiaki looked stumped for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. Before he could, Yuu cut him off.

"Can't you see how he abused you? He takes complete and total advantage of you and I don't think I've ever heard him ask you how you feel!" Yuu shouted, is suddenly loud voice causing Chiaki to flinch. Everything Yuu had bottled up inside came out in a flood. "Didn't he even rape you once? And he thinks making breakfast in the morning will forgive everything he did to you!"

The room fell silent as Yuu paused to breathe and Chiaki just gaped at him. Yuu was trembling slightly from his outburst and, when Chiaki didn't speak up, he continued.

"Why do you stay with him when it's obvious that I love you more?" Yuu glanced upwards, looking for Chiaki's answer.

Chiaki had his hands clasped together and he was staring down at his desk. He was biting his lip and looked like he was using his brain more than he'd ever had before. Finally, he looked up at Yuu.

"Because I love him."

The answer was short and sweet, but it cut through Yuu's heart like a knife. He could feel himself deflate as he bit his lip, to the point of drawing blood, so he wouldn't start **to cry**.

He didn't know why this hurt so much. Chiaki had rejected him before, but it had never made Yuu feel as helpless as he did right now. Like no matter what he did, Chiaki would never love him back. It must've been the way he'd said it; without his usual Chiaki air-headed aura.

It made Yuu seriously want to die.

"Yuu?" Chiaki looked up at him with concerned eyes. "Are you okay?"

Yuu wanted to slap Chiaki for asking him that, but he could never, ever, lay a hand on him. Yuu finally felt his tears fall down his cheeks and he wiped at them with his sleeve.

"Do I look okay? Why does everyone ask that when I'm obviously not?" Yuu shouted, failing to hold in his tears. Chiaki looked taken aback and was about to say something when the door opened.

"Yoshino, you were all out of eggs so I thought you might-" Hatori cut off as he entered the room, his eyes narrowing as Yuu turned his back on him. Yuu didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Hatori turned to Chiaki. "What's he still doing here?"

Yuu was about to explode with anger. How _dare _he act like he owned the place! This was Chiaki's _office_ for god's sake!

Chiaki looked like he was going to argue with Hatori before he looked up at Yuu who had moved to stand very close to him. Yuu's cheeks were still tear-stained, but he was determined as he leaned down to kiss Chiaki. The kiss was desperate and full of longing; telling Chiaki just how much Yuu cared. Yuu didn't care that Chiaki was flailing or that Hatori had exclaimed and growled a warning.

He wouldn't let go without showing Chiaki how much he loved him.

A sudden force shoved Yuu back and he grunted as he hit the table. The breath was knocked out of him and when he recovered it, he looked up to glare at Hatori. Hatori was standing defensively in front of Chiaki and Yuu felt his blood boil.

"Fuck you, Hatori!" Yuu shouted as he started to leave the room. "You don't even deserve or appreciate what you have!"

He slammed the door behind him before Hatori could respond, tears falling down his face.

He'd lost.

He'd lost Chiaki to that shit-face. He didn't even deserve him. How could Chiaki love Hatori more than Yuu? The thought made Yuu's tears flow harder and he could barely see as he exited the building.

He walked around aimlessly; not caring where his feet took him. What was the point? The entire bane of his existence was gone. Yuu was positive that he could never love someone like he'd loved Chiaki ever again. And he knew that unrequited love killed a man.

He suddenly though of Mino. That smile he always wore that somehow said nothing and everything about his character. The way it sounded when Mino laughed when he got a manuscript in on time. The way his lips felt on Yuu's. The way it felt when Mino's arms were around him and his head buried in Yuu's neck. How it all felt… natural.

Yuu suddenly snapped out of his depression his mind racing ninety miles an hour. Wait, wait, wait, wait just one moment! What the hell was he thinking? He couldn't be in… _love _with that creep! So what if it felt natural to be around him? Mino teased him, tortured him, pissed him off to no end and Yuu hated him! He… he…

He loved him.

Yuu slapped himself, shaking his head violently. What was wrong with him today? He must've gone crazy from being rejected! It was the only logical reason. Yuu growled and felt like his entire body was on fire.

"Damn it, Mino!" He shouted into the sky, not caring about how many people turned to stare at him.

"Did you call me, Yanase?" Yuu tensed at the familiar voice. His face flushed and his heart started beating crazily in his chest. Dammit, what was wrong with him? He slowly turned to face Mino.

"Did it sound like I was calling you, jackass?" Yuu growled, too fed up to play Mino's game. He hoped his cheeks weren't as red as they felt. Mino laughed.

"Such harsh language! Did I upset you, Yanase?" Mino smirked and added after a pause. "Get it?"

If Yuu had a gun, he'd shoot Mino and then himself. Yuu exploded.

"Do you know _how _many people make that joke? It's retarded and I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you! You creepy bastard! You stalked me here didn't you?" Yuu held his head tightly as his headache came back. He shouted at Mino. "You're driving me insane!"

Mino seemed thoughtful as people warily walked by. They were looking at Yuu like he might suddenly attack them. Based on Yuu's glare, he just might. Suddenly, Mino was grinning.

"Does this mean you're thinking about me?" Mino asked innocently. Yuu gaped at him, just ready to kill this bastard.

"What the hell? You-!" Yuu screamed, but was cut off as Mino dragged them into an alleyway. Yuu was about to ask what the hell he was doing when Mino's lips crashed onto his.

Yuu's eyes widened in surprise, but he was more surprised when he found himself kissing back. Mino's arms found their way around Yuu's waist and Yuu's back pressed against the wall. He didn't remember doing it, but somehow his arms ended up around Mino's neck.

Mino's tongue was exploring Yuu's mouth roughly when Yuu saw something out of his peripheral vision. Two people, two men for that matter, were walking down the street perpendicular to the alleyway. Yuu's eyes widened.

_Chiaki._

Mino grunted as Yuu pushed him away, breathing heavily from their make-out session. Yuu wiped at his lips ferociously. What the hell was he doing? He ran down the alleyway, trying to escape what he'd just done. He _refused _to believe he was in love with that creeper! He still loved Chiaki, didn't he? Chiaki was the one he wanted, not Mino!

"I love you, Yanase!" Mino called after him. Yuu's heart skipped a beat.

He was going to pretend he didn't hear that.

**Did you guys think that was the last chapter? XD THINK AGAIN! Next chapter hopefully coming soon~**


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N) I APOLOGIZE DEEPLY YOU GUYS. I'VE BEEN STUCK IN A WRITER'S BLOCK FOR A COUPLE OF MONTHS AND I JUST NEEDED TO GET AWAY FROM THIS FOR AWHILE. BUT, I'M FINALLY BACK AND THE FEW CHAPTERS WILL COME RELATIVELY QUICKLY SINCE I'M ON A ROLL :D SINCEREST APOLOGIES**

There was a knock on Yuu's apartment.

It had been impossible for him to fall asleep last night with thoughts of Chiaki and his heavy make-out session with Mino floating through his head. He was tired of it. But then, he couldn't sleep now could he?

_I love you, Yanase!_

Yuu growled. It wasn't too surprising that he was in a bad mood this morning. With that bastard's words bouncing around his head…

He was sure Mino was screwing with him. What the hell did Mino know about Yuu? They were practically strangers. How could Mino be in love with him after such a short period of time?

The knock came again. Damn. Then there was that too.

Yuu trudged to the door, his eyes narrowed in annoyance and his mouth twisted down into a scowl.

"What the hell do you want?" Yuu growled as he opened the door to Mino's smiling face. He immediately closed it again. He was in no mood to deal with this guy at the moment. He started to walk back to his bed when the knock came again.

"Ugh, go away," Yuu muttered under his breath.

"Yanase~ You should open the door. I just want to talk," Mino pleaded through the door. Yuu wondered if he was actually being serious since he still heard the playful tone in Mino's voice.

"There's nothing to talk about, you bastard, go away," Yuu growled loud enough for Mino to hear.

There was a tense silence and for a moment Yuu thought that Mino had actually left. He actually listened to Yuu for once. The thought was unbelievable. He continued to walk to his bed, going back to his self-pity party, when Mino's voice stopped him. Again.

"I'd like to apologize about the kiss." That made Yuu turn around and gape at the door. "It was uncalled for, and I'm sorry. If it's okay with you, I'd like to start over and try to be friends. If you want, I'd like to treat you to lunch right now."

Yuu paused. The bastard was _sorry? _And why only for the kiss? There were plenty other things that Mino should've been 'sorry' for. And Yuu knew what had happened the first time he'd gone out to eat with Mino. How did he know that Mino didn't want to just screw with him again?

_Friends._

Yuu snorted. After all of this, Mino wanted to be friends? They barely knew each other. Just a few chance encounters, two kisses, and now….

Wait. How did Mino know where Yuu lived anyway? Had he really been so determined to become friends with Yuu that he went to the trouble of finding out where he lived?

Yuu's eyebrow twitched. Maybe he should give the guy a chance.

Still doubting his decision, Yuu trudged back to the door and flung it open. He tried not to glare at Mino as he crossed his arms and leaned back against his door frame. He was probably failing, though.

"Fine. I'll go to lunch with you; on two conditions." Here, Yuu did glare at Mino. "We don't talk about my love life, and we don't talk about the kiss. _**At all.**_"

Mino smiled, apparently really happy that Yuu had actually accepted. But then again, Mino always smiled.

"Deal, Yanase," Mino hummed.

He waited patiently, which seemed strange for Mino considering how he'd treated Inoue, as Yuu looked around for his keys and wallet. No way in hell was he going to let Mino treat him and make Yuu owe him in some way. They were going dutch.

When Yuu was finally ready, he stepped outside and locked his door. He followed Mino to his car. Yuu almost did a double take when he saw it.

"No way do you have a Nissan 360 z…." Yuu muttered. Mino grinned and offered Yuu to take the passenger's seat. Yuu glare at him.

It must be illegal for a guy like Mino to have such a sexy car.

Mino walked over to the driver's side, once Yuu had grumpily settled into the car, and started it. As they drove off, Yuu admired the car. He couldn't help it. He was a car fanatic and the Nissan 360 z was his dream car. He was jealous of Mino, rich bastard, though he'd never say that out loud.

Though Yuu must admit he felt rather ridiculous pulling up in front of a sushi restaurant in the orange Nissan. He stepped out of the car, as Mino put it into park, and walked into the sushi restaurant.

It was busy and bustling with people; which was Yuu's sign that this was a good restaurant. One never wanted to eat at an empty restaurant in Japan. Behind the counter, the sushi chef was doing what Yuu assumed to be his signature cut, and many people were awed and fascinated. Dim clapping was heard as assistants walked swiftly everywhere and delivered meals to people. One bumped into Yuu as Mino pushed his way through the crowd to find a table.

They eventually found one in the corner. Yuu raised his eyebrow at how there were people standing all over the place even though there was an empty table right here. Shrugging it off, he sat across from Mino.

"What do you want to order?" Mino asked as Yuu turned his head toward the menu hanging off the far wall behind the sushi chef.

Yuu shrugged. He was unnaturally quiet today. Maybe he just really wanted to try and get along with Mino for once. Or maybe he was worried that the first time he opened his mouth he'd go crazy. Probably the latter.

Mino hummed to himself for about two seconds before he tapped Yuu's hand lightly to get his attention. Yuu nearly jumped out of his skin.

"If you can't decide, then I'll just order for you." Mino smiled before standing and making his way to the sushi bar to make their orders.

Jesus, this guy was impatient.

Yuu leaned on his fist as Mino talked casually with the sushi chef after he'd placed their order. Yuu felt a vein pop above his eye.

Wasn't Mino supposed to be eating lunch _with _Yuu? Yuu didn't come along just so Mino could strike up conversation with the chef! Yuu's mood dampened as Mino seemed to be pointedly turning his back to where Yuu was sitting. He was seriously tempted to just get up and leave.

Then Yuu realized something. Why the hell was he so upset? It was almost like he felt….. _jealous._

Yuu shook his head violently and bit his lip. Jealous? Why the hell was he feeling _jealous?_ It's not like him and Mino were going out or anything… Shit, Yuu didn't even like Mino!

…Right?

Heat crept up Yuu's face and he growled angrily. Something was seriously wrong with him. He was trying to get along with Mino and he couldn't do that if he was irritated!

Yuu took a deep breath as Mino came back with whatever the hell he'd ordered. He looked skeptically down at the dish. He wasn't a sushi expert, hadn't even eaten it before, and had no idea what it was. Yuu smelled the dish cautiously as Mino sat down.

"What is this?" Yuu asked, finally opening his mouth. Mino smiled.

"I've been waiting for you to talk to me." Mino laughed as Yuu glared at him. "It's grilled salmon topping. It's my personal favorite."

"That didn't tell me anything," Yuu grumbled but he decided to try whatever this was. Mino was paying for it (as the man had finally convinced Yuu in the car since Yuu had only eighty yen in his wallet) after all. He wasn't so snotty as to deny free food.

Yuu picked up his chopsticks and grabbed the funny looking food. He tentatively put it into his mouth. The food took a minute to process to his taste buds but, when it did, Yuu's eyes widened as the taste melted in his mouth and he chewed enthusiastically.

"Holy shit, this is good!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Isn't it?" Mino laughed and he smiled at Yuu. For once, the smile wasn't creepy; it was actually warm and Mino seemed generally happy.

Yuu tore his gaze away and stared down at his sushi plate. His cheeks were flushed and he was once again angry at himself. What the hell was wrong with him today?

When Yuu was finally composed enough to look back up, Mino had once again magically finished his meal. Yuu's incredulous disbelief caused him to open his mouth again.

"How the hell do you eat so fast?" Yuu exclaimed in disbelief. Mino had done it before at IHOP, but Yuu hadn't really been bothered about it. But now that he felt he knew Mino a little better, he was kind of curious to know.

"What do you mean, Yanase?" Mino laughed. His smile was now teasing, and Yuu felt his cheeks flush again; only this time out of annoyance.

"Don't okay dumb with me! You ate your sushi in like two seconds! And then in IHOP you also ate your meal in two seconds! What the hell?" Yuu shouted back.

"You cared enough to notice, Yanase? How sweet~" Mino sang.

Yuu gaped at him. What the hell? When did this turn into some kind of love confession? Yuu felt his cheeks darken because goddamn it, he was tired of this.

"I just notice little things like that! There's nothing more to it than that!" Yuu shouted, irritation prickling under his skin and making his fingers twitch.

Mino tilted his head to the side.

"Then why are you blushing?"

Yuu's brain shut down for a moment. Why _was _he blushing? There was no logical reason to why his cheeks were on fire. Maybe it was too hot in here?

But Yuu knew that wasn't the truth. Though it was crowded, Yuu wasn't sweating. He willed the heat in his cheeks to go away, but no such luck. Yuu glared back up at his companion.

"That's none of your business," Yuu hissed. The teasing smile fell off of Mino's face in a millisecond.

"I think it is, Yanase." The joking tone was also gone and Mino was now dead serious. "You've been confusing me and I really can't understand you. First you act like you hate me and are disgusted by me, but then you seemed attracted to me, and now… you hate me again. I'm trying to get on your good side, Yanase, but I don't know where that is anymore."

Yuu sat there for a moment; processing the information. Mino had been trying to get along with him in the first place? How had anything Mino had done count as "getting along"? Yuu felt anger rising in him and he barely constrained himself from shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Getting along? How the hell has anything you've been doing 'getting along'? You have slept on me, teased me, pissed me off, forced yourself onto me, made me go absolutely insane because _**you**_ are the one being confusing! Why did you even come into my life? I haven't been acting normal ever since you showed up!" Yuu panted as he finished his rant, his eyes blazing with ager.

Mino looked down at his empty plate, his hands clasped tightly together under the table. Yuu almost didn't hear him when Mino spoke up again.

"I've never fallen in love before. I didn't really know what to do, and you seemed so strong-willed that I thought you wouldn't even look at me unless I asserted myself. I was trying to show you how much I cared about you, Yanase. But I guess I couldn't even do that." Mino stood as he finished and started to walk away.

Yuu was absolutely floored. Mino had been crying. Tears had fallen down the man's face while he'd been speaking.

Yuu suddenly felt like Chiaki, rejecting someone that he knew and loved him deeply. He sympathized with Mino now, because he was in the position Yuu had been in so many times before.

Guilt flooded Yuu as he leaned against the table and buried his head in his hands.

Shit….


	7. Chapter 6

**So, I'm taking forever again to write. I'M SO SORRY. But I'm uploading now, and the next chapter is written, so please don't kill me! :D**

Yuu stared at the ceiling blankly. All he could think of was Mino. For once, Yuu couldn't even think of Chiaki. All he saw was the tears falling down Mino's face.

The only emotion Yuu could claim to feel was guilt. All of his emotions were a big jumble of pain and impossible to tell apart. Except for his guilt. Was it really so necessary for Yuu to blow up at Mino like that?

"_I was trying to show you how much I care, Yanase."_

Yuu groaned and rolled onto his stomach. He couldn't deny anymore that Mino liked him. He really should've picked up on it before, but Yuu was good at ignore things he didn't want to hear. Now that Yuu couldn't ignore it anymore, he wondered how he was going to respond to it. The easiest thing to do would be to just reject Mino and go back to pursuing Chiaki.

"_Because I love him."_

Yuu grimaced. That had really hit him hard.

He had never heard Chiaki out-right say that he loved Hatori. Chiaki had always just been flustered whenever Hatori was mentioned, but at some point he must've made up his mind. Even Yuu realized that he couldn't change Chiaki's heart now.

He had missed his chance.

Yuu's eyes stung with unshed tears and sudden despair descended on him.

What was he going to do now? The last twelve years had been dedicated to get Chiaki's attention and make him realize that Yuu was the only good boyfriend for him. Now that Chiaki had fully rejected him, Yuu felt like there was nothing else for him to do in life. Just go on being a manga artist's assistant forever.

The thought was thoroughly depressing.

Yuu forced his thoughts back to Mino; the only topic that his brain could focus on right now that didn't end up with him bawling like a baby.

Back to how he was going to reply to Mino's love, rejecting him for Chiaki was obviously out of the question. As much as Yuu's heart broke to admit it, Chiaki was out of Yuu's life. There would be nothing more between the two, except heartbreak for Yuu. But he wasn't going to allow that to happen.

He was done with always being in pain.

So how _was_ he going to reply? There wasn't really a point in rejecting Mino, since Yuu's life would probably get so boring and depressing to the point of suicide, but Yuu wasn't going to just _accept _him.

Yuu wouldn't deny that he still felt angry at Mino. But that didn't mean he hated Mino, like the closed-eyed man seemed to think. Maybe once he did, but not anymore. Too much had happened for Yuu to still hate him. He'd just gotten to know that that was how Mino rolled.

Suddenly another thought came into Yuu's head. With Chiaki permanently out of his life, the only real friend he had was Mino.

For maybe the second time in his life Yuu seriously considered killing himself.

His cellphone suddenly blared "Linda Linda" and Yuu jumped; nearly having a heart attack. He stared over at his phone in bewilderment, hoping to whatever god out there that this wasn't a call about work. He couldn't handle that right now.

Picking up his phone off of the bedside table, Yuu checked the caller ID. It wasn't any editing department number that he recognized, so hopefully that was a good sign.

Yuu answered the call.

"Hello?" He said hesitantly. He also hoped this wasn't some call about the telemarketing business. He'd probably start screaming at the voice machine.

"Is this Yuu Yanase?" A woman on the other line asked. Well, this was certainly not creepy. Yuu wondered how the woman knew his name, because he was damn sure that he didn't know hers. When he stayed silent, the woman just continued. "This is the hospital. One of our patients, who were emitted earlier today, has you under their emergency contact list."

Yuu's heart seemed to stop beating. He had a really bad feeling about this. He hoped beyond hope that his logical thinking was right and that it couldn't possibly be…

"Do you know a Kanade Mino?"

Yuu felt like he'd been punched in the stomach and then had been rolled over by a steam roller. Mino was in the hospital? What the hell had happened since Yuu had seen the man last? And more importantly, how did Mino even have Yuu's phone number?!

"What the hell happened?!" Yuu shouted hysterically. Dammit, why'd this have to happen now? Yuu was already emotionally unstable!

"He was in a car crash and got beaten up pretty bad… He's in a critical condition." This was where Yuu hung up. Desperate panic rose up in him as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his keys.

As he ran to the hospital, Yuu's mind was racing. What if he was too late? What if Mino died? Yuu's heart throbbed in pain and he almost tripped over his legs and fell down onto the street. Suddenly his panicked mind finally acknowledged something he'd been denying for a long time.

He loved Mino. That man had come into Yuu's life and had stolen his heart without Yuu even realizing. For a long time, his heart had beaten for Chiaki. But now, it thumped for someone else.

And that someone was threatened to be gone forever.

Yuu ran into the hospital and gasped in air at the front desk as he tried to ask for Mino's room. When the lady sitting there finally understood what he was saying, she called some pediatrician, who had conveniently just passed the front desk, to show Yuu where to go. If Yuu wasn't panicking, he'd wonder why the lady wouldn't show him the way her damn self.

A really tall man came back down the hall and Yuu couldn't help but feel intimidated. What the hell did you have to do to get this tall?

But the thought was quickly out of Yuu's mind as the tall pediatrician started leading him to Mino's room. When they got there, the pediatrician bowed to Yuu before walking off to return to whatever he was doing before he had been interrupted.

Yuu watched Kusama, the pediatrician according to his nametag, walk away before turning back to the room Mino was in. He took a deep breath before he pushed open the door and walked in.

Immediately, he felt like he was going to reunite with his lunch. Or what he'd eaten of it.

Mino looked like a mummy; he was wrapped in so many bandages. His leg was propped up in a sling and his arm looked like it had been slammed perpendicular in the opposite direction of where it was supposed to go. The breathing monitor next to Mino's bed showed the irregular pulse of his breathing and his face was lifeless.

"Oh god, Mino…" Yuu breathed. He shakily walked over to Mino's bed; collapsing onto a stool that was placed right next to the bed.

Yuu couldn't take his eyes off of Mino's face. The usually smiling face was emotionless and pale. It scared Yuu more than he'd care to admit. Yuu's hand found Mino's, and he squeezed it tightly. He didn't realize he was crying until he felt a tear plop onto his hand.

Suddenly someone was standing next to Yuu and he jumped in surprise; trying to quickly wipe the tears from his face as he did so. Then he heard sniffling and he realized that the stranger was also crying. Unless Yuu was just hearing himself, which was entirely possible.

Looking up to see who had joined him to visit Mino, Yuu saw a black-haired man who couldn't be more than eighteen. Make that a black-haired kid. Tears were overflowing his face and he kept wiping his face on his sleeve. A taller blonde-haired man came up behind the teenager and wrapped his arms around his waist; placing his chin on the kid's head in what Yuu assumed to be an act of comfort.

The kid sniffled and looked over at Yuu. His eyes lingered on Yuu's hand, which was still clasped tightly in Mino's, for a moment before looking up at Yuu's face.

"A-are you Yuu Yanase?" He asked; blubbering slightly. Yuu thought it was ironic that this was the second time someone had asked him that today. It seemed like knowing Mino meant everyone else knowing him.

Yuu found himself nodding. The kid smiled and held out his shaking hand for Yuu to take. Yuu shook it.

"I'm Shouta Kisa. I work with Mino in the Emerald division of Marukawa Publishing. He talks a lot about you." At this point, Kisa was crying again and his boyfriend, or at least Yuu assumed that, make a worried sound and wiped the kid's cheeks with his thumbs.

Yuu frowned. The name "Kisa" rang a bell, but Yuu couldn't remember where he'd heard the name before…

And suddenly he did. Yuu squeezed Mino's hand unconsciously as the very same man's words rang in his head.

"_So I asked Kisa about it. He said I must be feeling some kind of attraction to you. And I think he's right."_

"… Aren't you kind of young to be working as an editor?" Yuu asked, the question suddenly bugging him. He felt slightly disorientated. He had once hated this blubbering kid.

Kisa smiled and his boyfriend laughed softly. Yuu's frown deepened, wondering what was so funny about his question.

"Actually, I'm the oldest person in my division. I'm thirty years old," Kisa muttered, a knowing smile coming onto his face as Yuu gawked at him. He automatically reached into his pocket and took out his driver's license; offering it to the bewildered Yuu.

He snatched it out of Kisa's hands and stared down at it in disbelief. But, true to Kisa's words, the card did indeed prove that who Yuu had thought had only been a kid was thirty.

Yuu gave the kid, no he was older than Yuu, back his driver's license. He soon found himself speaking even though he didn't want to.

"It's kind of disturbing that you're older than me…" Yuu muttered. Kisa laughed before drawing up a stool and sitting on it. He looked back at his boyfriend.

"Oh, this is Yukina by the way." Yukina smiled and shook Yuu's hand. Yuu didn't want to be rude, even if he really didn't care who Yukina was at the moment, so he shook his hand back.

Then the trio turned back to Mino.

Yuu's heart was in his throat. The state Mino was in… _scared_ Yuu. This was the man who'd been so persistent and unwavering. It was weird to see him chained to a hospital bed; no sign of life apparent except for his breathing and heart monitor. It was Yuu's only comfort that the man who may in the future be his lover wouldn't die before Yuu could apologize.

He could at least do that.

Yuu looked up at the monitor.

It had stopped.

**I was unable to find the name of the hospital that Nowaki works at, but I was positive they'd mentioned it at some point. Oh well, it will just be referred to as "the hospital" xD"**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! :D So, after taking forever to write this story, we've finally arrived to the last chapter! I immensely apologize to everyone out there who reads this and has been waiting FOREVER for this to come D': I'd also like to let you guys know that I do read all of your comments, I just don't remember which ones I've replied to and which ones I haven't. I thank you guys so much for rooting me on and taking the time to review, it really helps a lot! I hope you guys have all enjoyed this story, and I hope I've convinced you guys to root for Mino and Yuu as the fifth Sekaiichi pairing! XD**

At first, all Yuu could do was stare at the monitor in disbelief. Then panic spread through him.

Mino's heart had stopped.

Yuu sprang out of his stool so fast that he knocked the thing over. He ran past a startled Kisa and Yukina and sprinted down the hallway. He shouted to anyone that came across.

"A doctor! Get a doctor! Please!"

Thoughts were running through his head a mile a minute. Mino couldn't die. What would he do if he died? He'd lost Chiaki, he couldn't lose Mino now. Not before he could apologize. There would be nothing else in his life, except guilt and regret. Those were the two emotions that would probably push him towards his own suicide. Tears threatened to overflow again, but he pushed them back.

He had to find a doctor.

Eventually he stumbled upon an elderly doctor who almost looked like he should be in the hospital himself. He coughed regularly and looked like the smallest gust of wind would knock him over. If Yuu could, he'd keep looking. But this old man was the only chance Mino had.

He grabbed the man's arm.

"Doctor, Mino, the man in Room 12, his heart stopped!" Yuu shouted hysterically. His whole brain was wrapped in a panic. This couldn't be happening…

The doctor's eyes widened so far they almost popped out of his head and he walked, as quickly as his old legs could take him, to Mino's room. Yuu was right behind him. He didn't care that this doctor was elderly; at least he _was _a doctor! Mino couldn't die!

They finally got to the room and burst in. Kisa was there, crying again. Yukina was holding him, a few tears falling down his face as well even though Yuu was positive the man didn't even know Mino. The old man pushed the three visitors out of the room gently before closing the door and getting to work.

* * *

><p>Yuu paced. He couldn't allow himself to sit or stand still; he'd have a mental breakdown if he did. His mind was in hysterics; his body was in a panic. His thoughts were throwing images of Mino at his head. Worry exploded in his chest.<p>

What if Yuu never got to apologize?

After a painstakingly long time, the elderly doctor came back out of the room. Yuu almost knocked the man over as he hurried to stand right in front of him. Yuu looked desperately into the doctor's face. Would it give him good or bad news? The old man looked tired; more tired than he'd looked when Yuu had first seen him in the hallway.

Yuu's heart tightened.

Then a smile came onto the old man's face and Yuu's hopes soared.

"Mino's fine. His heart stopped, but I was able to get it started again." The doctor put his hand on Yuu's shoulder and smiled warmly. "It's a good thing you acted quickly, or we might not have been able to save him."

Yuu wanted to hug the old doctor. He felt that relieved and… happy. He could fell the stupid, giddy grin that was on his face. So he did hug the doctor. The old man looked surprised, but he gave Yuu a weak hug in return. Yuu wondered briefly if he was squeezing the old guy too hard.

But, soon enough, Kisa was also hugging the old man.

"Thank you, thank you!" Kisa was repeating over and over through his tears. The doctor awkwardly gave him a pat on the head.

Eventually the old man broke apart from Yuu and Kisa and said that he had to go check on another patient. He bid the trio farewell and told Yuu to come find him again if Mino's heart suddenly stopped again.

They all bowed deeply to the retreating doctor before going back into Mino's room.

Yuu picked his stool back up and sat down again. He took Mino's hand in his and, ignoring Kisa who was trying to dry his tears, thought.

What was he going to tell Mino if, no, when he woke up? Yuu wasn't the kind of person who'd just blurt out how he felt; not anymore. He'd changed since he first met Mino.

But Yuu knew one thing: he wasn't running anymore. He was good at denying things, but he was done with that. He'd hurt himself and Mino enough.

He was going to make sure that Mino knew that he loved him.

Yuu's eyes suddenly felt really heavy. He remembered that he hadn't slept in three days. Something in the back of his mind wondered how he'd lasted this long.

He slumped, succumbing to exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Yuu woke up to someone hissing his name and nudging him.<p>

He blinked his eyes open sleepily, looking up to see Kisa standing over him. He had on an emotion that almost looked like relieved disbelief. Yuu decided he didn't care and closed his eyes again. He had no idea how long he'd been sleeping, but it obviously wasn't enough.

"Yanase!" Kisa was shaking him now. "Yanase, Mino's awake!"

At that, Yuu's eyes snapped open. Forgetting instantly about his exhaustion, he pushed Kisa out of the way and leaned forward towards Mino's bed. He heard an all too familiar chuckle as Kisa and Yukina politely (Yuu guessed) exited the room.

"You look pretty cute when you're asleep, with your mouth wide open like that," Mino said teasingly. Yuu's cheeks flushed, but he was way too relieved to be angry.

He wrapped his arms around Mino's shoulders gently and pressed his nose against Mino's cheek. He could feel Mino's smile.

"Shut up, you stupid bastard!"

* * *

><p>It was a month after Mino had been discharged and two months after his and Yuu's relationship had started.<p>

Yuu's legs were crossed under the table, his headphones around his neck, and his pen in his hand as he lazily sketched a background.

He was working for Inoue again.

Mino had promised to eventually help Yuu become a successful manga artist, but Yuu hadn't thought up any brilliant ideas yet. It was kind of hard to focus when his boyfriend kept teasing him, let it be a nibble on the ear while he was practicing drawing main characters or Mino all out dragging Yuu out of his chair and into the bedroom.

Mino, no matter how deep down Yuu looked, really was a bastard. But he was in love with that bastard, so what could he say?

The door opened to Inoue's study and the woman herself squeaked. Yuu didn't even have to look up to know who was at the door. There was only one person Inoue was afraid of.

"Are you done with your manuscript?" Mino asked, his threatening tone once again obvious though a smile was on his face.

"N-no…" Inoue squeaked, her entire face pale as she continue drawing like crazy.

"Is the room next door empty?" Mino asked after a pause.

"Yeah…" Inoue replied, sounding confused.

"Is there a bed inside the room?"

"Yeah. Why?" At this, Inoue turned back to look at Mino in obvious confusion. Yuu, on the other hand, felt an oncoming sense of doom. He pretended not to notice as Mino walked over to the assistant's table with a creepy smile.

Yuu couldn't say he was surprised when Mino yanked him up.

"We'll be borrowing that room for a little bit. That manuscript better be done when we get back~" Mino sang.

Yuu's cheeks flushed as he complained and tried to struggle out of Mino's grasp. The man just ignored him and started dragging him into the room next door.

"Goddamn it, you bastard! Let me go!"

The remainder of Inoue's work staff pretended they couldn't hear the noises coming from the other side of the wall.

**Well, after a long while we're finally at the end! :D I thank everyone for reading, and I hope they liked this! Me and Ritsu will hopefully make more cracky stories like Mr. Editor-In-Chief over the summer, and possibly a sequel to this though I haven't decided, so look forward to that! Bye!**

**-Shouta**

**P.S Shouta is shota. (-Ritsu)**

**P.S.S I'm going to kill you for that. (-Shouta)**


End file.
